Beginning Again
by Little Witch0425
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang have finally defeated Naraku, and Inuyasha decides to settle down in Kagome's time. Fifteen years later, their daughter, Kari, finds her way to the feudal era, with no idea how to get home! With the help of her new friend, Soshaku,
1. Chapter 1

This isn't my first fanfic, but I'm hoping it's my best so please R&R. Thanks in advance.

I do not own Inuyasha.

Prologue: Inuyasha has finally defeated Naraku. Kagome is able to return happily to her own time, but visits the feudal era often. She and the half-yukai eventually marry and have a child, a baby girl named Kari. Afraid that demons from the feudal era would come for the Shikon jewel, Kagome begged Inuyasha to live in her time and then she hid the jewel away.

"Kari get up! You're going to be late for school!"

With a start, Kari bolted out of bed.

"Kari," her mother, Kagome, said, "Get out of bed!"

"I'm up!" Kari shouted, as she got dressed. She put on her shoes, brushed her teeth and hair before leaping down the stairs. She glanced at the clock in the hall. 8:02. "Oh no!" Kari cried, "I'm late!"

She ran out the door, past her father, Inuyasha, who was on his way in for breakfast, and past the shrine to the front gate. She stopped to catch her breath when she heard her father laughing.

"And where are you off to so early in the morning?" he asked.

"School dad. Remember?" Kari replied.

Inuyasha smiled. "Well I thought school started at 8 not 7."

"What?"

"Sure," said Inuyasha, "Don't you remember? Day light savings time? Guess your mother forgot to set the clocks back. You still have an hour before school."

Kari laughed. "Damn, I forgot," she said.

"What have I told you about cussing?" scolded her father.

"Sorry dad," Kari apologized. Sighing she began to walk toward the house. Inuyasha followed, but stopped short. Kari turned and saw him looking at the shrine. "What is it?" she asked.

Inuyasha said nothing. He ran toward the shrine and Kari raced after him. Inside the shrine, Kari found her father standing in front of the well, just staring down into it. "Daddy?" she whispered.

"Shut up!" he snapped. They waited a few minutes in silence. Kari joined her father beside the well and stared down into its pitch-blackness.

"Daddy, what is it? Tell me," said Kari.

"It's nothing," answered Inuyasha, "I thought…never mind. Its nothing." He made for the door. "Come along."

Kari started to follow him but she paused, her mind still inside the well. _That's weird_, she thought,_ it feels like there's something coming_. Then she really did feel something. Around her waist. She looked down. A long arm was wrapped around her. Kari screamed as the arm began to pull her back toward the well.

Inuyasha whirled around and his mouth opened in horror. A monster was trying to drag his daughter into the well. _No!_ He thought, _that can't happen! Not to Kari!_

Kari screamed again. More arms came out of the well, wrapping around her arms and legs.

Inuyasha drew his sword, rushing the monster, and slicing off its long arms. Slowly, the monster slid back into the well, dragging Kari with it. Inuyasha grabbed Kari's hand and held it briefly before she was pulled from his grasp, down the well, into a blinding light. _No!_ Inuyasha thought,_ No!_ "Kari!"

Well that's all for now. I promise to write more soon!


	2. Chapter 2

I told you I'd write more. When we last saw Kari she was being dragged into the well. What'll happen to her next? R&R.

"W-where am I?" Kari wondered. She was floating in a sort of swirling white blue light. The arms that had pulled her helplessly into the well were gone. But where had they brought her? And where was her father? Had the arms dragged him into the mysterious depths of the well too?

Suddenly she saw something in the distance. The object was coming closer at an alarming speed and, straining her eyes to see, Kari saw it was a girl with a large head and almost no hair. The girl appeared to be topless, but it was her arms that made Kari's blood freeze. She had six arms that were very long and reaching toward her.

"Give me the jewel!" it screeched before wrapping its icy cold hands around Kari's throat.

"Get away!" Kari screamed, holding her hands out in front of her. A bright pink light shot from her hand, shattering the girl into pieces. Kari felt a sudden rush as she plummeted downward and landed with a thud on the dirt bottom of the well.

"What do you mean it dragged her into the well?" Kagome screeched.

Inuyasha flinched. He'd just told her what happened in the shrine.

"You have to go after her," Kagome said, "She won't stand a chance on her own. Have you forgotten how dangerous it was back then?"

"No I haven't. But I can't go through the time warp remember?" Inuyasha told her, "I need you with me in order to get there."

"Then lets go!" she urged, pulling Inuyasha out the door toward the shrine.

"What? Now?"

"Yes now. Don't tell me your hesitant to go and rescue your own child?" she asked.

"No," answered her husband, "But shouldn't we bring the Shikon jewel?"

Kagome choked. "The…(cough)…the jewel? No, no of course not (cough). Hurry now!"

"Uuuunn." Kari sat up and rubbed her sore back. She had landed in the bottom of the well, but it was different somehow. It was littered with bones and wasn't as moldy. And there was a shaft of sunlight coming down.

Kari stood and began to grab hand and footholds so she could climb out. She soon reached the top, but almost let go and fell back down when she saw her surroundings. Where ever she was, it wasn't home. The well wasn't in the shrine and her house was no where in sight. The well was in the middle of a small meadow with trees all around.

"Where am I?" Kari whispered, then she shouted, "Mom, Dad, I'm here! I'm ok!" No answer. "Mom? Dad? Where are you? Hello!" _Well, I guess no one's here_, Kari thought, _atleast that monster's gone_.

Kari looked about for any signs of people. There, floating above the trees, was a thin curl of smoke. That would give her something to head for. Kari started walking. She walked for a long time, never stopping to rest.

She paused briefly to see how far she had to go. Ahead of her was a tree that appeared no different from any of the others, except there appeared to be something hanging from it. Kari crept slowly closer.

Yes, there appeared to be a person hanging from the tree. A boy. Vines were wrapped around his body, holding him against the trunk. Arrows were stuck in his arms and legs, and a really big one in his chest. When she looked closer she saw it appeared to be made of some kind of crystal. When she touched it, it began to glow.

The boy appeared to be sleeping. Kari stepped closer and peered at him. "Hello," she said. The boy didn't stir. Kari tapped his forehead gently with her fist and said again, "Hello? Hello. Hi! Hey! Hello! Heeeellooooo!"

Kari became so frustrated she swung her hand back as far as she could and slapped him. "Hello!" she bellowed. The boy still didn't move. _Good grief_, she thought, _what a lazy bum_. She stepped back to study the boy and noticed something about him she'd missed.

His ears, which looked sort of like a dogs, were up at the top of his head. _Wow, these are really good_, Kari thought, _He must have worked really hard on them. I think I wanna…squeeze them_. And she did. _Phew! Glad I got that out of my system_.

She turned and saw the smoke again. Kari glanced back at the boy before she started walking. Little did she know, the boy's hand was twitching.

Well that's all for now. Keep those reviews coming. I'll write more when I can.


	3. Chapter 3

Well I'm glad to see people are enjoying my fanfic. Keep those reviews coming.

It was almost dusk when Kari reached the village. It was a strange sight to her, like something out of a history book. The houses were just big wooden blocks with blankets draped in the doorways. There were no cars. No sidewalks and it was quiet except for the occasional laughter from far off.

Kari was guessing what kind of people lived here, and whether she should bother sticking around to find out, when an arrow sailed by so close to her head it barely grazed her cheek. It stuck in a tree next to her, but Kari completely forgot about it as she sought out its owner.

Standing near a house, about ten paces away, was an old woman with long gray hair, wearing old robes and a patch over one eye. On her back was a quiver of arrows and in her hand was a large bow. "What business brings ye here demon?" she asked.

Kari blinked and looked around. "Are you…talking to me?" she wondered.

The old woman frowned. "Who else would I be talking to demon?"

"Demon?" Kari said, "What demon? Where?"

"Do not play dumb with me," the old woman growled, "Either ye answer my question and leave or die." She started toward Kari, but stopped, eyes wide, as though she had truly seen who she was. "Good heavens! Kagome, is that you?" She dropped her bow and ran toward Kari, wrapping her in a lung-crushing hug.

"Gaah! G-get off me, you old hag!" Kari choked.

The old woman dropped Kari and stared into her face. "Inuyasha?"

Kari got to her feet and rubbed her sore shoulders. "Look granny," she said, "I don't know who you are, but don't ever touch me again!" She glared at the old woman. "How do you know my parents anyway?"

The old lady gasped. "Your parents?"

"Yes! Kagome and Inuyasha. You know, the ones you were mumbling about a second ago!" Kari growled.

"They are your parents?" the old lady wondered.

"Arg! Yes! Isn't that what I've been saying!" Kari shouted, then more quietly, "Boy, for an old hag you sure are dumb!"

"Ah, I see it now," the old woman smiled. She took Kari's face in her hand. "Ye look like your mother." She beckoned Kari to follow her. "I'm sorry, child, for calling ye a demon. 'Twas your yellow eyes and pointed ears that confused me," she said gently.

"Yeah, well I like my ears," Kari stated, "They're cute."

The old woman nodded. "And what is your name, child?"

"My name is Kari," she replied proudly.

The woman nodded again. "Kari. That is a nice name. Come child."

Kari ran to catch up. "Hey, wait a minute!" she shouted, "Aren't you going to tell me who you are?"

"I am Kiede," she replied, "I am an old friend of your mother and father."

"Yeah, really old," Kari muttered under her breath. They entered Kiede's box house and Kari immediately felt the warmth of a roaring fire.

Kiede sat on the far side of the house, opposite the door. She motioned for Kari to do the same. "Tell me Kari, how did ye come to be here?"

Kari told about the well and the monster within.

Kiede was startled. "The monster pulled you in?" she questioned, "But why?"

"I don't know," Kari answered, "It said it wanted some jewel. But I don't own any jewels." She reached over to a bowl a fruit and selected an apple. "Its weird," she said, taking a bite.

_Yes, it is strange. But could it be_," thought Kiede, "_That this child possesses the sacred Shikon jewel? But how is that possible?_" She watched Kari get more fruit and chew appreciatively. _Kagome had the jewel. Perhaps she…oh no, Kagome, ye didn't. Did ye_?

Suddenly the ground began to shake. There was a loud crash and people screamed. Kari ran outside. Not too far away, a giant was making its way toward the village. Kari realized, with a start, that it was the same monster girl from the well.

She had grown about twenty feet tall. Her legs were thick as tree trunks and she was wearing a type of loincloth.

Kari shuddered as the monster's eyes fixed on her and it thundered toward her.

"Give me the jewel!" it screeched, before stomping on one of the blockhouses, completely smashing it. A shower of arrows rose up, striking it in several places.

"Kari!"

She looked around.

Kiede was fitting an arrow to her bow. "Run Kari!" she ordered, "Find someplace safe. Go, now!"

Kari did as she was told. She headed into the woods with no idea of where to go. Kari heard the monster screaming and the cries of dying warriors as they fought to keep the beast from advancing. She could see it coming after her, closing the distance.

Ok, I'm just going to leave you in suspense here. I have to study for my final exam in driver's ed. Lovely. I'll work on the next chapter when I can.


	4. Chapter 4

I've been having some technical difficulties so the last couple of chapters were kind of messed up. But here it is finally, chapter four. I do not own Inuyasha

Soshaku had finally awoken. He'd been asleep for the longest time, but now he was ready to play. His nose twitched excitedly. "Someone's coming. I smell blood. So much blood. It's time to play."

Kari gasped for air. She was running at full speed and still the monster was gaining on her.

"Give me the jewel!" the beast screamed.

_This doesn't make any sense_, Kari said to herself, _I don't have any jewels, yet it's screaming for me to give it one_." Suddenly, Kari tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground. She tried to get up, but she was too tired and the monster was getting closer. Then Kari heard a voice. She looked up. She was near the tree with the sleeping boy, but now he was awake.

"Hey there cutie. What's wrong? You look scared." He grinned. "I'll play with you and you won't be scared anymore. All you have to do is get me down."

"Would you shut up?" Kari snapped.

The boy looked shocked. "Well, well, aren't we grumpy," he huffed, "I was just trying to be nice you know."

Kari wasn't listening. The monster had found her and she was too busy dodging its long grabbing arms.

"Give me the jewel!" it screeched and it barely missed smashing Kari beneath its fist.

The boy gave a long whistle from his tree. "Boy," he said, "Is she mad at you. What did you do?"

Kari didn't answer and dodged a stomping foot. The monster picked up a fallen tree and swung it at her. Kari sailed through the air and slammed into a tree trunk.

"Hey!" the boy shouted, "Beast, that's my new toy you're beating up." He looked over at Kari. "I think you better give back whatever you took before she kills you."

"But I…don't have anything," Kari panted as she struggled to stand. She had been scraped up pretty bad. Then she felt a rush of pain as the monster shoved one of its arms into her side. It jerked its arm out, holding a bright, glowing pink ball. Blood spurted from her wound.

Another arm picked Kari up and the beast laughed in her face, while the boy yelled, "You stupid, ugly bastard! Put her down! I told you, she's mine! Put her down!"

The monster looked down at him in disgust, with Kari and the glowing pink objects clenched in her fist.

"Put her down!" the boy screamed again.

The beast hesitated, then dropped the girl in front of him. The boy saw the glowing orb the monster held and his mouth opened in surprise. "Is that the sacred jewel?"

An arrow flew through the air and lodged itself in the beast's hand, causing it to drop the jewel. "Get back ye horrible beast," cried Kaede. Behind her stood at least twenty warriors, bows and arrows at the ready. Kaede looked towards Kari and saw the boy. "Soshaku, ye have awakened?" she gasped.

"That's right lady," Soshaku said, an impish grin crossing his face, "I'm back and ready to play. "Although…" he looked down at the unconscious girl at his feet, "I think my new toy is dead."

Kaede gasped again. "Kari? Dead? No. No, it cannot be. Then the jewel—"

"Is…unnn…right here," Kari groaned, holding it up. The monster shrieked when it saw her. Kari backed up to the tree and grabbed Soshaku's robes to pull herself up. She rested her head against his chest, breathing heavily.

"Hey you, girl. Kari."

She looked up.

"I can help you," Soshaku told her, "Just get me down."

"How?" Kari asked tiredly.

"Just pull this big arrow out of my chest and I'll take care of everything. And when I'm done…" He grinned slyly. "You and me will play."

Kari stared at him uncertainly. Could she trust him? Suddenly, a giant hand pushed her from behind, crushing her and Soshaku against the tree.

"Come on," Soshaku urged, "Do you want to live or die?"

Kari looked up and placed her hand on the arrow. "I choose to live!" she cried and pulled. The arrow snapped in two and vanished, as well as the ones in his arms and legs.

Soshaku smiled. "Its playtime!" he shouted. A yellow light surrounded him, shattering the monster's hand. The beast screamed in pain and Soshaku took opportunity to slice off one of its many arms.

Kari lay watching the battle in a pool of blood. Her blood. Her hands were clasped in front of her, still holding the jewel. Her vision was starting to fade.

"Kari!" Kaede came running and knelt next to her. "Hold on child," she said as she ripped some of her robes into bandages.

Soshaku jumped into the air and shouted, "Iron Claw!" before cutting off three more arms. Now, with only one arm left, the monster began to retreat. "Where do you think you're going?" Soshaku snickered. He laughed and cut off one of its legs. "Stay and play with me!" he cried as it fell. He skipped around the body that was writhing in pain.

"Soshaku," Kaede called.

He froze mid-skip.

"Kill the beast so we may go to the village and treat Kari's wounds."

Soshaku made a face and looked down at Kari. The expression on his face changed from annoyance to guilt when he saw her soaking in her own blood. His attention back on the bloody form before him, Soshaku clapped his hands together and said, "Your playtime ends here." He jumped into the air. "Iron Claw!" The beast's head disintegrated.

Kaede gently lifted Kari up and she and her warriors headed for the village.

Soshaku ran to catch up. "Hey grandma, slow your corps. This girl hasn't played with me yet."

Night had come and Kari lay on a bed of old robes and blankets. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was labored. Soshaku sat across the fire from her in a stunned silence.

Kaede was out getting water. Before she left she'd told him, "Kari is in a critical state. She will be lucky if she makes it through the night."

Soshaku stared glumly into the fire. _Stupid_! He called himself, _Stupid_! _Stupid_! _It's your fault she's dying. She lost too much blood._ _Now you'll never get to play with her._ Soshaku crawled over to Kari and took her hand. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "So sorry. Please don't die. I want to play with you."

Soshaku's kinda kooky aint he? His attack is kind of pathetic, I know, but it was all I could come up with. For the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

I am so glad people like my story. I was getting worried that no one would.

"Kagome, you'd better answer me!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome said nothing. She went right on chopping vegetables for supper. But she was so furious her aim was bad. She almost cut her finger a moment ago. She and Inuyasha had gone to the well, but for some reason they could not go through the time portal.

"Kagome, I mean it!" Inuyasha warned.

Kagome slammed her hand on the counter and faced him, pointing her kitchen knife at him. "Now look here you. You'd better stop pestering me or I'll remove the very thing that makes you a male." Her threat fell on deaf ears.

Inuyasha knocked the knife from her hand, his face filled with anger. "My only child is stuck in that stupid time frame and you're threatening me?" he snapped, "Kagome, where is the jewel? We need it to go through the well. Where is it?"

Kagome burst into tears. "She has it!" she cried, "Kari has it. She's had it for the past fifteen years. It was purified, so I thought it would keep her safe!"

Inuyasha's eyes opened wide. "You didn't…you couldn't…Kagome?"

Kagome's wails answered an unasked question.

Kari opened her eyes. She sat up and a wave of dizziness washed over her. After seeing double for a moment, she tried to stand. She succeeded and barely glanced at her surroundings. She was in Kaede's house, but where was the old hag? There was no one in the house with her.

Kari stepped outside and was immediately blinded by the sun. She heard a tiny snort and looked down. The boy, Soshaku, sat with his back against the side of the house, fast asleep.

_So this is the strong guy who fought that monster_," she thought, smiling. He snorted again and she tried not to laugh. Her eyes drifted up to his ears and she thought of her father. She remembered him laughing at her the other morning and her eyes filled with tears. _I've got to get back home_," she told herself as she quickly wiped them away.

"What's wrong with you?" somebody asked, making her jump. Soshaku was awake, looking up at her, an expression of immense curiosity on his face.

"Uh, nothing," Kari told him, "It's nothing. Sorry if I woke you." She turned and walked away.

"Come on," Soshaku said, popping up next to her, "Is it a secret? I'm a good secret keeper."

Kari shook her head. "Really, it's nothing."

"Tell me," he demanded, "Please?"

Kari brushed passed him. "I told you, it's nothing."

"Yeah sure," he snorted.

Kari paused. "By the way, thanks for saving my life."

Soshaku stared at her as she walked away. "Ah, hey! Where're you going?"

"Home!" she shouted over her shoulder. She approached the edge of the village, and stopped, thinking of the dangers that might await her. She wasn't particularly anxious to run into another monster. Kari sighed. There was no way she could defend herself from something like that. She started back the way she'd come.

"Kari."

She looked up and saw Soshaku coming toward her. He had a bow and a quiver of arrows. Handing them to her he said, "If you're going to be stupid and go off on your own, you're going to need a weapon." He patted her on the head. "Good luck." And then he was gone.

Kari placed the arrows on her back and headed into the woods.

Soshaku leaned back against the tree, feeling rather satisfied. He'd saved the girl, and sent her safely home. Now that she was able to defend herself. If she ran into any demons, she just had to shoot them down. _But does she know how to shoot?_ He sat up at the thought. _Probably_. He sat back. _But even if she did, would she be quick enough to fire off a shot?_ He sat up, and glanced towards the woods. _Would she even have time to turn before they ripped her to pieces?_ "Oh hell!" he groaned, and bounding from tree to tree, headed into the forest.

Kari walked for hours. When the sun was high she came to a stream. The water was so clear she could see every pebble at the bottom. She licked her dry lips and knelt on the bank. Cupping her hands, she took a sip. The water was cool and sweet.

A twig snapped behind her. Slowly, she fitted an arrow to her bow. She could hear them, who ever it was. She could hear them running, their bare feet slapping the ground. They were getting closer too. They stopped somewhere behind her and Kari could almost feel them sneaking up on her.

She spun around quick, the bowstring pulled back. She gasped when she found her arrow pointing at Soshaku's heart. "What are you doing here?" she cried. She put the arrow back with the others.

"I want to ask you something," he answered.

"What?"

He took her bow and held it up, examining it. "Do you know how to shoot?"

Kari nodded. "Yes."

Soshaku handed the bow back to her. He stared at her, a look of relief on his face. "Thank the gods," he whispered to himself. At Kari's strange look, he quickly said, "I have one more question."

"What?"

"Before you go on your way, would you…play with me?"

Kari shook her head in disbelief. "Fine, sure, whatever."

Soshaku gave her a sly grin. "Good."

Kari barely managed to dodge his claws as he sliced at the air where her head had been. Jumping back, she fitted an arrow to her bow. They both froze, glaring at each other, daring the other to move. "What are you doing?" Kari asked.

Soshaku grinned. "Playing," he said and jumped into the air. "Iron claw!"

Kari dodged this attack too but the blast sent her flying above the trees.

"Iron claw!" He appeared in the air next to her.

Kari carefully aimed her arrow and shot it right through Soshaku's hand.

He sailed toward her and grabbed her around the waist with his other arm, before they plummeted back to earth.

Kari closed her eyes as the ground came rushing to meet them. But instead of feeling all the bones in her body breaking, she heard a soft thump. She opened her eyes. They had landed in a tree and Soshaku still had a hold on her waist.

He looked at his hand with the arrow lodged in it and cried, "Ow! Ow, ow, ow! Damn it, that hurt! Ow!"

"Baby, that's what you get for trying to kill me!"

Soshaku let go of her waist and she fell the rest of the way to the ground.

"Ow!"

"I wasn't trying to kill you," he said, babying his hand, "I was testing you." He landed next to her. "And that was for the arrow."

"Oh yeah?" Kari reached over and jerked the arrow out of his hand. As he screamed in pain, she laughed evilly and told him, "That was for dropping me. What do you mean, you were testing me?"

"To see if you could defend yourself. I missed with all my attacks on purpose." He examined his hand and winced in pain. "Did you really thing I was going to kill you?"

"I…I don't know."

"Yeah, well, maybe I should've told you." A strange look crossed his face. "Come here." He took her hands gently in his and pulled her close. "Tell me," he said softly, "Would you have killed me?" Then, of all things, he hugged her!

Kari blushed red as a tomato. She pushed him away. "Sicko!" she cried, "Don't ever touch me again."

"I have no desire to touch you. Except maybe here," Soshaku told her, placing a hand on her chest.

Her slap sent him reeling. "What are you a rapist?" she shouted. She picked up another arrow and fit it to her bow. Before she could lift and aim, however, Soshaku grabbed her arm and knocked weapons from her hands.

"I really came to make sure you made it home okay. I couldn't relax, thinking you would be ripped to shreds by a—" He looked past her and his face paled"—Demon."

Kari turned and saw a demon, which looked like a Minotaur with huge fangs, staring at them.

The beast began to shoot huge balls of lightening and Soshaku scooped up Kari and jumped out of the way. The Minotaur reared and stomped its hooves.

Soshaku placed Kari on top of a huge boulder, out of harms way, before racing off to fight the beast. The Minotaur charged Soshaku, who jumped over onto its back. The beast reared and bucked like crazy. Soshaku clung to it until it lurched forward and sent him flying.

The Minotaur turned and charged at the boulder Kari was sitting on. It shook with the impact and Kari, unable to stay balanced on top, slipped off and landed with a thud on the hard ground. The beast reared, ready to crush her beneath its hooves.

Suddenly, Soshaku appeared out of nowhere and pushed Kari out of the way, only to get stomped himself.

Kari watched in horror as the Minotaur repeatedly slammed its hooves on Soshaku's already broken body. "Oh no, Soshaku!" she cried.

Inuyasha sat in the big oak tree out side his house. Kagome's crying had gotten on his nerves. Even now he could still hear her high-pitched wails. _Kari_, he thought, _Come back to us Kari_. Then he began to cry tears of his own. He shouted into the night, "Kari!"

"Soshaku no!" Kari cried. She picked up a nearby tree limb and struck the beast in the back of its head, knocking it silly. Then she took the opportunity to snatch up her arrows. The Minotaur charged, Kari aimed. It shot a lightening ball, striking her in the chest, knocking her backward. She released her arrow, which hit the beast right between the eyes. It fell and did not stir.

Kari rolled over and sat up. She gasped when she saw Soshaku lying there, not moving. Her whole body shook when she crawled to him. Fighting back tears, she lifted his head and placed it gently on her lap.

Soshaku's eyes flickered open. "Hey, you smell kinda nice," he said, "I had fun playing with you, Kari" He closed his eyes and slept, and Kari waited patiently for him to wake up.

I read back through this, and felt confused after ward. It all happened so fast! Anyway, I really hope you like it and review for me.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally, I've had time to work on my fic. R&R, please.

Soshaku's eyes slowly fluttered open. The sun glared down blindingly from the treetops. He quickly glanced around. All was quiet, but the smell of blood hung in the air, a strong mix of his own, the Minotaur demon's and Kari's. He gasped. Kari!

Soshaku bolted up and his hand brushed against something. He looked down. Kari lay asleep beside him, curled into a fetal position, arms wrapped around her shivering body. "Oh, what a relief," he told himself. He lifted the shaking teenage girl in his arms. She was a mess. Her face was scratched and dirty, and her leg had a huge bruise on it. He stared about him. How long had they been here?

The half-demon shrugged. Then he took off in the direction of Kaede's village. He needed the old hag's help yet again. Human girls were definitely not his forte. The sun was high when he found the old woman in the fields. She glared up at him, mouth falling open in surprise.

"Soshaku, what are ye doing here?" She gasped. "What has happened to Kari?"

"Kari wandered into the forest and was attacked by a demon," he explained, "She is hurt and needs your help."

"Ye let her wander into the wood _alone_!" Kaede stepped forward and slapped Soshaku across the forehead. "Ye are a thick headed fool."

"Ow!" the boy yelled, "Damn you, wench! I'll kill you for that!" He started towards her, but stopped as he felt Kari stir.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Her eyes met his. "Soshaku?" she asked tiredly, "What happened? Where are we?" She clutched something against her chest.

"It's alright, Kari," Soshaku told her, "You're safe. We're in Kaede's village. She's going to take care of you." He clutched her against him as he added, somewhat jokingly, "Don't worry, I won't let any demons attack. You're mine, you little wench."

"Come," Kaede said, leading the way up the path to her house, "We must go treat your wounds." The trio entered the small hut. In the dim light that came through the doorway they could make out the pile of blankets that served as a bed. Kaede motioned for Soshaku to lay Kari upon it.

He did so, and briefly brushed his hand against her cheek before turning to the old woman. "Well?"

"Ye are an impatient demon," Kaede observed, bringing over a bowl of warm water and some bandages. Gently, she cleaned and bandaged Kari's wounds, as the girl lay dozing among the blankets.

Kari still had her fist clutched to her chest and the old woman saw, as she pried it away, that she held the shikon jewel. "Let's put this away for now," she said, wrapping it in a rag and tucking it into her robes, "Until ye have had some rest."

"She's going to be okay, right?" Soshaku asked, peering worriedly over her shoulder.

"Kari will be fine. But come." Kaede grabbed his arm and led him outside. "Let's let her sleep. She should be better by morning."

Soshaku looked back at the hut, ears falling sadly against his head. _I shouldn't have let this happen_, he thought, _Kari got hurt because I couldn't protect her_. His hand fisted angrily at his side. "I won't let it happen again," he said aloud.

"What are ye mumbling on about?" Kaede wondered, glancing back at him.

"Uh…nothing. Just wondering how I can repay you for your kindness, is all." He laughed, embarrassed, scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry, Soshaku. I know just how you can thank me." With that, she tightened her grip on his arm as she dragged him out to the fields.

Inuyasha stared into the ancient well. He could see nothing through its dark depth, and yet he waited, with fleeting hope, to see the bright light that would indicate that his daughter had finally found her way home. If she was even alive to find it. Hissing, the half-demon squeezed his eyes shut, driving the ugly thoughts from his mind. _Don't think like that_, he commanded himself, _Of course she's alive_._ Have faith, man, Kari is a strong girl. She _will_ find her way._

His ears twitched as footsteps sounded outside and a soft, feminine voice called to him, "Inuyasha?" The door to the shrine slid open and Kagome entered.

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder, fixing her with an icy glare, before returning his attention back to the well.

Kagome shuddered and clutched the shawl tighter about her shoulders. "Inuyasha? How long have you been out here?"

He shrugged, not bothering to turn around. His silence was unnerving.

Kagome approached the well and looked down. "Anything?" she asked, looking up at him.

He shook his head. "Not even a spark."

Kagome wiped her eyes, fighting back a swarm of tears. Her mouth set in a determined line, she turned to him and took his hand. Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise as he finally looked at her. "She's going to come back to us," she said, "I know she will. Kari _will_ find her way back to us. We just have to have faith."

Her words rang in his ears, the exact words he'd told himself only a moment ago. "Kagome," he started, but she pressed her finger to his lips.

"Come. You have to eat something." Kagome led him outside towards the house. "You don't want to be sick when Kari returns, do you? She would want you to be strong for her."

Inuyasha nodded, numbly at first, then with more enthusiasm. He smiled. "Yeah. You're right." He glanced back at the old shrine. "Hurry back to us, Kari."

Kari slowly opened her eyes. Groaning, she sat up and looked around. Wherever she was, it was dark. Her bed was soft, but lumpy. She stretched, yawning, and got carefully to her feet, wincing as her back and legs pained her. She walked to the door and threw back the cover. The sun glared brightly down upon the village.

Rubbing her eyes sleepily, Kari stepped outside and began a stroll through the village, peeking into houses as she went, only to find them all empty. There wasn't a soul in sight. "Where is everybody?" she wondered and headed out towards the fields.

Corn, wheat, vegetables in orange, red, and gold colors blossomed all around her. Big, strong men, young and old, wielded their metal hoes and dainty women, with babies strapped to their backs, bent over their harvest. Children ran around in circles, laughing and playing. They waved to Kari as she walked by and she returned the gesture, smiling brightly.

Looking ahead, her smile grew wider as she spotted Soshaku, also hard at work. He swung the metal hoe over and over, cutting into the earth and turning it. Sweat poured down his face, and dirt covered his feet and hands.

Kari watched him work with growing admiration. _How nice_, she thought, _Soshaku's helping the villagers care for their crops_. She headed over to him, waving to get his attention.

Soshaku paused and leaned against the hoe, wiping his sweaty forehead. He glanced up and his mouth fell open in, first astonishment, then joy as he saw Kari coming his way. Forgetting his work, Soshaku dropped his tool and ran towards her. "Kari!"

"Soshaku—AHHH!" She let out a startled cry as he scooped her up into his arms and swung her about.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" he shouted, squishing her against him.

"Agh, I won't be for long if you don't stop crushing me," Kari gasped, then sighed in relief as he stopped and set her back on her feet. "I'm glad to see you to."

"I was so worried," Soshaku admitted, "The minotaur attacked and you were pretty banged up and I brought you to Kaede and she said you would be fine, but I was worried anyway so I watched over you day and night and…."

He said all this very quickly and Kari tried her best to keep up. "That's nice but-"

"And then your wounds opened up again and Kaede had to re-bandage you and I felt really bad because I should've protected you better so then I promised myself, I said 'Soshaku, you're going to take better care of Kari', so I swore from now on I'd protect you with my life and now here we are and I'm going to take care of you." Then he stopped, panting breathlessly and smiled at her.

Kari blinked incredulously. "Um, wow. I've never met a guy who…cared for me so much." She blushed, despite herself.

"Well, uh…." Soshaku scratched his face, also blushing. "I promised myself I was going to take care of you."

"Well, thank you. I appreciate it," Kari told him, "But you really didn't have to do that. I mean, sooner or later I've got to find a way home, and when I do…." She stopped as the smile fell from Soshaku's face.

"But don't you wanna stay here?" he asked sadly, "I thought you liked me?"

"I do. It's just…this isn't my time. And I'm sure my parents are very worried about me." Kari reached out to touch his face. "I have to get back to them. You can understand that, right Soshaku?"

The half-demon was silent for a second as he thought. He looked at her, then at the ground, then at the sky, then back at her. "I guess so," he said a little wistfully.

"Great." Stepping closer, Kari lifted her lips and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Surprised, Soshaku stepped back, touching the place where her lips touched, his face bright red. "Uh…."

Both of them jumped as Kaede suddenly spoke from behind them, "Kari, ye have finally awoken."

Kari smiled at the old woman. "Yes, and I'm feeling much better thanks to you."

"Do not mention it, child," Kaede said, "I am just glad ye are alive and well." She paused and jabbed Soshaku in the stomach with her cane. "As for ye, ye are supposed to be turning the fields."

"Ow! Hey, quit it, you old bag!" Soshaku cried. He shoved her cane away irritantly.

"Kaede," Kari interrupted politely, "By any chance is there someplace I could freshen up? Maybe have a bath? I'm sweaty and dirty and I'd like to get my cloths cleaned as well."

The old priestess nodded. "Yes, there be a stream not far from here that you may bathe in."

"That's great." Kari turned to Soshaku. "And will you, Soshaku, like to accompany me?"

He blinked uncertainly. "Huh?"

"You did say you wished to protect me. How can you do that if you are here working in the fields?" Smiling, she grabbed his hand and dragged him behind her on their way to the stream.

"Ah! Hey, wait…!" Soshaku tried to protest, but Kari did not slow as she turned and shouted over her shoulder, "We'll be back soon Kaede. Don't worry, Soshaku will take good care of me."

"That is not what worries me," Kaede murmured as she watched them go.


End file.
